sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
General information The equipment listed on this page refer specifically to items that can be equipped on a character's paper doll. Armor is cataloged in a separate page due to their higher numbers. See the Tools page for various items that can improve character skills, repair anything with durability, or help process food. Other items that are activated with the use command can be found under Usables. Equippable items are anything that the character can wear on their person, usually for a permanent bonus. Each piece is equipped like armor; still occupying slots in the inventory whilst worn and only one piece may be added to each slot at a time. Some items are marked with a golden star next to their name. Those items are unique and are only generated once per game. Accelerator Boots Combat boots with an advanced energy storage and return system that lets the user move faster for less energy. Location: Feet Durability: 20 *+1 Movement Speed *-10% Hunger Rate *+3 Armor *Restricted to Human Amerishield A rare item from 20 century Earth with a chance of deflecting an enemy attack no matter how powerful. Location: Arm Durability: 150 *Randomly negates any type of attacks Ancient Tholos Artifact A Morrigi neck pieces that enhances the attributes of the wearer Location: Neck *Increases Might, Finesse, Brains and Power stats by 5 CE Helmet This cerebroenergetic helmet is an experimental psi-boosting device illegal outside of sol force psilabs.The device plunges multiple cyber spikes through the skull and into the cortex of the user. Location: Head *Restricted to Human and Tarka *Psiboost +10 to all PSI stats +100 PSI points. Chem Bracers Auto dispensers for chemical neutralizing spray. Will negate 10 acid attacks before being destroyed. Location: Arm Durability: 15 * Negates Acid 10 times before being destroyed. Cloaking Belt An advanced field tech that reduces the wearer to a blur and makes them very hard to see. Charges: 5 (rechargeable) Location: Waist * Lasts 5 turns per charge Coding Avatar This AI personality is dedicated to doing large and complex coding tasks within moments in order to aid the user. In order to activate, right click and equip. It runs off a small permanent energizer and never requires recharging. Location: Left Arm *+30 Computer skill *Can be used for a 'free' bonus when using computers *Does not need to be recharged Force Field Belt Projects a field around the wearer that absorbs all damage but overloads if it absorbs too much damage. Runs out of power over time. Charges: 3 (rechargeable) Location: Waist * Provides 5 turns of invulnerability to damage and any associated status effects per charge. * Can be destroyed if it absorbs too much damage in a single strike (e.g. one rocket on normal difficulty) Googleplex Goggles This Engineer assistance device allows real time heads up display of electrical systems down to the atomic level. Location: Head *+10 Electronics *+15 Engineering *+50% Damage vs. Mecha and Cyborg targets Grav Boots This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Boots from a light armor set modified with an anti gravity element. the wearers weight is reduced so that they no longer set off floor traps Location: Feet * Walking over traps no longer sets them off. * Allows character to walk over detected and undetected traps. Harmonic Resonator This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. A very high tech Liir crystalline device that can absorb a disintegration attack into itself. It is itself destroyed in drawing the attack away from the wearer or other items, but must be equipped in order to work. Location: Neck * A Von Neumann Probe will destroy this item instead of another item/yourself. * Failed Disintegration Bay check will destroy this item instead of yourself. Image Inducer A holographic device that projects a disguise image over the wearer for a short time. The process requires invasive linking to the wearer to do so. If the belt is removed it is destroyed. Location: Waist * Lasts 100 turns and is then destroyed. * Allows the player to pass by enemies without causing them to attack. * If player attacks while disguised, the target will still retaliate. Response from nearby enemies will vary however. Lifter Pack This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Small grav lifters that can be placed in the lining of a backpack and allow for the carrying of heavier loads. Equip to use. * Adds 12 inventory slots. Since it takes up 1 space in inventory it effectively increases inventory space by 11 slots * Doesn't actually equip to the paper doll, but instead "equips" to the backpack, taking up one space * Only one can be equipped. Liir Health Medallion Liir regeneration device which heals the wearer over time. Location: Neck *Increases player regeneration to +1hp/moment *Increases Seeker's regeneration to +2hp/moment Motheregg A Morrigi drone master controller. With skillful work, it can be used to redirect any close by mecha for a short period of time Phase Gloves A sophisticated phase shift device embedded in a set of superconductive weave gloves that allows the wearer to pass their fingers into a lock mechanism and release it Location: Left Arm *+20 Lockpick *+5 Armor *Can be used for a 'free' bonus when using lockpick skill *Does not need to be recharged Pocket Tesseract A very high tech device that curves a small piece of space time in on itself in order to create a pouch with the storage size of a crate. Location: Waist *Increases inventory by 24 slots, since it is carried in the inventory and takes up 2 slots it effectively increases inventory space by 22 slots *When unequipped or replaced by another belt, the game will effectively drop all items in the expanded inventory slot and automatically try to pick them back up. This can disable the continuing effects of many items such as the Morrigi Med Drone, Pulse Resonator, or even the Force Field Belt you used to replace the Pocket Tesseract. Psi Helm A psionics jamming helmet that improves the wearers defence against psionic attacks. Location: Head Durability: 25 *+5 Armor *-50% to all Psionic skills Psionic Focus A Liir device that increases regeneration of psi points. Location: Neck *Increases Psi regeneration *+1 on Human, +3 on Liir Quantum Scan Helmet This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. A helmet sensor system that allows the wearer to see through obstacles. Location: Head Durability: 15 * Gives the player a 360° line of sight. * Allows the player to see everything within the normal sight range of 10 squares, even through walls. * Will not prevent the user from being blinded. Reflector Belt An advanced field projector belt with the ability to turn any attack back on itself 25% of the time. However, the belt is unstable and can be overloaded. Location: Waist *25% chance of reflecting an attack, preventing any damage to the player and injuring the enemy instead *Reflecting too much damage too quickly causes the belt to be destroyed Seismic Gloves Powerful Vibro Gloves capable of delivering a damaging pulse on impact. Particularly devastating against armor, doors, props and mecha. Location: Hands *Takes one block of space *Restricted to Human and Tarka Silver Era Bracers Ancient Tarka steel bracers that double the wearers regeneration rate and increase melee damage by 2. Location: Left Arm Durability: 60 *Increases health regeneration rate +5 * +2 Melee damage Squawker Drone A small recon and targeting drone that gives a Morrigi soldier full 360 degree combat telemetry, improving the accuracy of the user. Charges: 4 (Rechargeable) Location: Drone *360-degree vision *+15 to Pistol, Rifle, Assault, and Heavy weapon skills *Lasts 20 Turns per charge Targeting Helm This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. An on board targeting and prediction system meshed with optics to give the wearer a 15% bonus to long range combat. Location: Head Durability: 25 *+15 to Pistol, Rifle, Assault and Heavy weapon skills Utility Belt Increases inventory size when equipped. Location: Waist *Increases inventory size by 6. Since it is carried in the inventory and takes up 2 slots it effectively increases inventory space by 4 slots The Presence of Aias The forcefield belt of an ancient Morrigi warrior made of long lost technology. '' Location: Waist *+10 Might (Confirmed for Striker, Seeker, Human) *+2 health regeneration/moment *Reduces damage taken *Unique Warwitch Gauntlets ''Ancient tarkan hand coverings that once belonged to a powerful warwitch. These armoured gloves magnify psionic power and channel it into the telekinetic and warmind disciplines. Location: Hands *+25 to Telekinesis and War Mind *+3 Psi recovery rate *+50 Psi points *Restricted to Human and Tarka *Unique Category:Inventory Objects Category:Main Category:Gear Category:Equipment